warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Exploiter Orb
|faction = Corpus |planet = Venus |tileset = Orb Vallis |flesh = 6,000 |codex_scans = 3 |blueprint_drops = Chassis Blueprint 38.72% Neuroptics Blueprint 38.72% Systems Blueprint 22.56% |other_drops = Fish & Gem Table (300.00%) Ecosynth Analyzer 16.67% Entroplasma 16.67% Sagan Module 16.67% Lathe Coagulant 16.67% Zodian 16.67% Thyst 16.67% Ephemera Table (6.00%) Shocking Step Ephemera Blueprint 50.00% Freezing Step Ephemera Blueprint 50.00% Decorations Table (?%) Exploiter Orb Articula ?% }} Exploiter Orb is a large Raknoid creature that was responsible for the destruction of Deck 12. She can be found patrolling around the Temple of Profit within the Orb Vallis, guarded by a small squad of Coolant Raknoids. Instead of being fought through a Heist, the Exploiter Orb is battled during the recurring Operation: Buried Debts event. Unlike the Profit-Taker Orb, the Exploiter Orb lacks Sentient adaptive shielding, but her carapace remains impervious to all gunfire. To defend herself, the Exploiter Orb can surround herself with a winter storm on command, and has four vents across her lower body which spray jets of ice and an underbelly turret. Her main weakness of overheating is kept in check by her numerous exhaust vents as well as the Coolant Raknoids accompanying her. Behavior Temple of Profit The Exploiter Orb has a set path that it will follow, taking it in a loose circle around the Temple of Profit. It will climb over terrain, mountains, and across roads. It is constantly making noises, regardless of its aggressive state. It does do contact damage. Five Coolant Raknoids will hang behind and trail the Exploiter Orb. When killed, one Coolant Raknoid will spawn under the Exploiter Orb every few seconds. Upon a player getting the Orb's attention, it will begin spewing icy vapor from the jets mounted on its underside, creating a snow vortex around the Orb. This also signifies that the Orb will begin to actively attack the player with its many other attacks. The snow vortex has many interesting properties, though: *Upon entering the vortex, the player will gain a similar aura around themselves, although much smaller than that of the Orb. **While this aura is active, 4 icicle projectiles will spawn at the edge of the player's aura, staying in place for a few moments before homing in on the player, doing a small amount of damage. This will happen every few seconds. **The player will also take a minuscule amount of damage every ~2.5 seconds while they have the aura. **The hud has no mention of whether or not a player has this aura. *The vortex makes for quite the visual obstacle, being nearly opaque at times. *The vortex around the Orb will block bullets, projectiles, and some Warframe abilities. *A cloud appears directly above the Orb while the vortex is active. The Orb has many other attacks, such as: *'Main Laser:' Acts as similar to a beam weapon, and does an immense amount of damage. Fired from the belly-mounted turret. Has enough "ammo" to last ~4 seconds before needing to "reload" for ~10 seconds. Will target a single player and track them until they reach cover/leave range. *'Ice Vents: '''The vapor pouring out of the Orb's vents will deal a medium amount of damage and give the player a cold status effect that lasts for 5 seconds. It will constantly refresh until the player leaves the vent-stream. *'Homing Icicle: Although already mentioned above, the aura that the player has while within the snow vortex will spawn 4 icicle projectiles, one after the other, which will stay in place for a few seconds before homing in on the player, doing a noticeable amount of damage. *'''Hull Lasers: The green spots that dot the sides of the main body of the Orb are all hull-mounted Laser turrets. The Orb will use all of the mounted lasers that are on the side that a player is on. The Orb will stand up on its legs before this attack, which involves the lasers moving around randomly. Operation: Buried Debts In the ruins of Deck 12, located in a cave northeast of Harindi Crater, Rude Zuud exclaims she and her sisters built a device to condense the planet's thermia into a weapon strong enough against Exploiter Orb's defenses. One player must deliver their Diluted Thermia into the Thermia Condenser on an upper platform. As if on cue, Exploiter Orb climbs down the ruins and engages the Tenno, proclaiming herself as the one responsible for Deck 12's demise and the death of Zuud's sisters. 'Phase 1' Exploiter Orb begins nested high up, so Zuud orders the Tenno to shoot down the rocks maintaining her footing. Once she falls down, her four vents on her sides will be exposed to fire. With one vent destroyed, Exploiter Orb freezes the rest and moves toward the other side of the room whilist surrounding herself in a winter storm, keeping the Tenno at bay with turret fire, swarms of Mite Raknoids, and ice waves that inflict procs, all while constantly shifting about. The Tenno must grab the dispensed Thermia Canisters around Deck 12, and throw them at the frozen vents using the Alternate Fire button to expose them to gunfire. The canisters can also be shot down mid-flight if they veer off from their target. After destroying the third vent, Exploiter Orb moves to the center of the room and hangs overhead, dropping Coolant Raknoids from her underside. These Coolant Raknoids must be destroyed to force Exploiter Orb to head to the side of the room she came in from and allow her final vent to be reachable. Once all her vents are destroyed, Exploiter Orb retreats and heads topside, deciding to move towards Fortuna. The Tenno must head out of the cave to intercept her. In Phase 1, her main attacks are: *'Hull Lasers:' The green spots that dot the sides of the main body of the Orb are all hull-mounted Laser turrets. The Orb will use all of the mounted lasers that are on the side that a player is on. The Orb will stand up on its legs before this attack, which involves the lasers moving around randomly. *'Ice Slam:' The Orb slams the ground with its main body; creating an avalanching radial ice wave which deals high damage and status when a Tenno is caught in them. This attack is briefly telegraphed, and can be dodged by jumping over them. *'Summon Mite Raknoids:' Occasionally, Mite Raknoids will spawn off Exploiter Orb. When one and three of her vents are destroyed, Exploiter Orb will drop a whole swarm of Mites as she moves to a new position. *'Summon Coolant Raknoids:' Only used when three of her vents are destroyed. Exploiter jumps to the roof of Deck 12 and drops off several Coolant Raknoids. 'Phase 2' Exploiter Orb waits topside but has begun to rapidly overheat with the destruction of her vents. Swarms of Coolant Raknoids will appear from all sides, attempting to cool her down. Exploiter Orb also occasionally slams her body on the planet's frigid surface to cool herself down, causing Thermia Fractures to appear. A gauge on the left side of the HUD will appear indicating her overheat status. The Coolant Raknoids must be intercepted and their Coolant Canisters looted to seal up the Thermia Fractures, which must then be thrown at the Exploiter Orb to speed up her overheating. The overheating speed increases permanently with the more Canisters being thrown at her. Once she fully overheats, she will become disabled, allowing the Tenno to approach. This triggers a cutscene where the Warframe boards her side and rip off part of her hull, exposing her flaming cognition engine to attack. Once she loses a third of her health, the process must be repeated twice more. Once her cognition engine is completely destroyed, Exploiter Orb collapses once and for all, allowing her drops to be collected. Like with the Profit-Taker Orb, Eudico urges the Tenno to loot Exploiter Orb and flee before she goes out in a monstrous explosion, however there is much less time to grab and go than with the Profit-Taker Orb. The Orb's defeat finally gives Rude Zuud closure as she remembers herself and her sisters as Zuud. In Phase 2, her main attacks are: *'Hull Flamethrower': Instead of lasers, Exploiter Orb fires off a flamethrower from her belly-mounted turret which is aimed towards any nearby Tenno. *'Mortar Cannons': Like the Profit-Taker Orb, Exploiter Orb will occasionally bare mortars from the top of her head and fire them.The shots' intended impact locations are telegraphed as large red circles on the ground. *'Thermia Fractures': When Exploiter's heat gauge reaches approximately 45% or more, she slams her main body to the ground to eject the heat off her main body, causing roughly a dozen of Thermia fracture to surface and in turn resetting her heat gauge down to roughly 15%. There is a set cooldown of 30-45 seconds before she does this move again. *'Fire Wall': Exploiter Orb vents out flames around her creating a damaging, physical dome which traps any Tenno inside for ~10 seconds. She only uses this ability sparingly when her heat gauge had reached roughly 65% or more, and using it takes away roughly 25% of her heat gauge. *'Call Coolant Raknoids': Occasionally used by the Orb to summon any nearby Coolant Raknoids to come to her aid. Each Coolant Raknoid will fire their coolant (breaking their coolant canister in process) to cool the Orb Mother once by roughly 5% per shot, and each raknoids can only cool the orb exactly once. If killed with their canister intact, these Coolant Raknoids will drop a Cooling Canister which can be used to create Concentrated Thermia Canister instantly. *'Self-destruct': When defeated, Exploiter Orb will draw energy from the Satellite Overcharger and self-destructs, killing anything within a ~500m radius. Notes *Although she is immune to and , she has significantly less health and armor than the Profit-Taker Orb. *A major difference between the Exploiter Orb and its counterpart, the Profit-Taker Orb, is that the Exploiter Orb's legs are a part of the main body – the Profit-Taker Orb has separate segments for its four legs and the main body. The Exploiter Orb's legs still can be marked with waypoints, though. **However, the four vents (Left-Fore, Left-Aft, Right-Aft, and Right-Fore) are separate parts, and can be marked with waypoints. *The Exploiter Orb will always be level 50, regardless of the mission level it is fought on. *Although the Orb follows a set path, its legs will try and put themselves on logical surfaces. This can lead to the legs and some of the main body clipping through the ground. *Players can restart the boss fight by rentering Deck 12. They don't have to go back to Fortuna to do so. Tips *When farming the enemies around the Temple of Profit (more often than not, for Sola Toroids) it is recommended to stay on the Temple grounds or within the temple, as the Orb will rarely come close enough to reach the player with any of its attacks. *It is recommended that you stay in a place where you can constantly see the direction the laser turret is facing, and moreover to be constantly moving. Akin to the eye of a hurricane, staying underneath the Orb is a good way to stay safe from most of its attacks while being able to see the Mounted Laser. *At the beginning of Phase 1 battle of Operation: Buried Debts, well-placed Octavia's Mallet can destroy all of the Exploiter Orb's vents at once, skipping the rest of Phase 1 battle. **Mallet can be placed under the Exploiter Orb, allowing her to fire turrets at it to accumulate damage, before she falls to the ground level. **Alternatively, Mallet can be placed in front after the Orb fell down. With enough range, all of the vents should be destroy at the same time after the Orb start firing at the Mallet. **Though players still need to listen to all dialogue and wait for the Orb to move to various positions, and kill spawned Coolant Raknoids, but they don't have to try to actively destroy the vents. *During Phase 2, it is ideal to have one player in Archwing, keeping overwatch and sniping the far-off Coolant Raknoids before they can reach the Exploiter Orb. **A weapon with high status proc and Radiation damage can oftentimes stall the Raknoids, or otherwise force them to fight each other and nearby Corpus. This can make it easier to pick them off, especially if you don't have a weapon that can output a high amount of damage in a short amount of time. Patch History *Exploiter Orb’s Fire Wall ability now cools down gradually instead of in a single big chunk. *Exploiter Orb heat gauge no longer shows in the HUD if you’re not in that Phase of the fight. *Thermia can no longer be destroyed when lying on the ground before you pick it up. *Increased the visual indication of where the Thermia Dispensers are during Phase 1 of the Exploiter Orb fight. *Minor tweaks to the Exploiter Orb vent explosion sounds. *Fixed crashing when Mining after transitioning to Deck 12. You will still notice Mining veins in these areas, but you’ll be unable to interact with them due to the crash risk. *Fixed a crash occurring during the Exploiter Orb vent cinematic scene. *Fixed a crash that could occur in Phase 1 of the Exploiter Orb fight. *Fixed a script error after destroying the Exploiter Orb’s vents in Phase 1 that resulted in an inability to continue. *Fixed Warframe becoming invulnerable and being unable to use Operator if you attempted to use Transference while loading into Deck 12. *Fixed Nekros’ Desecrate removing the Exploiter Orbs body, resulting in missing death explosion. *Fixed Exploiter Orb heat gauge persisting on the UI after death. *Added boss fight in Operation: Buried Debts. *Introduced. }} See Also *Profit-Taker Orb de:Ausbeuter-Orbis Category:Enemies Category:Corpus Category:Update 24 Category:Fortuna Category:Boss